Back to school!
by pharohservant
Summary: It's the first day of school for trunks and goten. There is a girl to die for. Find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Dragonball Z.  
The morning light was shining brightly in from the window. "Rise and shine son!", said Bulma.  
  
"Mom shut-up and go away.", Trunks replied. "Do you want your father to wake you up?", said Bulma smartly.  
  
"Ack, this sucks!", Trunks was angry about waking up early in the morning. But today was the first day of school.  
  
Trunks jumped out of bed and changed his wardrobe. Him mother made him wear a little suit.  
  
He hated it. He said one of these days he blow it to pieces.  
  
He intended to do what he said. He ran downstairs to grab a bite of breakfast.  
  
Afterwards he grabbed his backpack, and left. Without even saying goodbye to anyone in the household.  
  
He met Goten at the bus stop. Goten pulled something out of his bag.  
  
"Look Trunks. Its my new toy!", he said in a bragging mannor. "Ah put a sock in it retard.", Trunks was always a grump on the first day of school.  
  
The bus came up to them. They hopped inside eagerly to get a good seat.  
  
As they were walking back they saw the prettiest girl in school. Anna passen.  
  
All the boys from school loved her. With her slender face and body, and her nice tan.  
  
Goten and Trunks noticed they were staring when the driver told them to sit down. It took about 15 minutes to get to school.  
  
As everyone made their way out of the bus and into the school they all groaned to figure out their first class was history.  
  
They all hated history really bad. But at least they could stare at Anna, or could they?  
  
The two boys soon figured out that Anna had a boyfriend already. His name was Scott.  
  
He was big, but nothing the two boys couldn't handle. Goten and Trunks tried to introduce themselves to him when....POW!  
  
He had socked both right in the kisser. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR DIMWAD!?!", Trunks said.  
  
"I saw you staring at my girl on the bus. I dont like boys staring at my girl!", The big tall bully said.  
  
"We could kick your butt blindfolded!", Goten yelled. "Heh. Okay than. Today at recess. BUTT KICKING TIME!", Scott said.  
  
Anna walked up all innocent. "Good luck you two.", She giggled.  
  
Trunks turned to Gohan saying "We can't let that big oaf be a distraction. The school might figure out we are sayians.".  
  
"That would be cool!", said Goten excitedly. "We could be popular!".  
  
"No you idiot. They would think we were some kinda freaks.", Trunks said. Well soon enough it was recess time.  
  
And sure enough there was scott. All ready to go...  
Will the boys fight for the girl? If so will they win? Will them being saiyans end up public knowlodge? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Back to school 2

This is a fanfic of Dragonball Z. I don't own it.  
  
The battle continues. We find our heros facing a bully, and the boyfriend of thier love.  
  
"I don't think we should fight him trunks.", said Goten. "Ah your just afraid. You little wussy.", Trunks replied.  
  
"HEY I AM NOT A WEASEL! MY MOMMY SAID SO! DUMMIE!"  
  
"Whatever...wanker...", Said trunks in a low tone of voice. You see if he would of called Goten a wanker out loud Goten would have cried for his mamma. Wanker.  
  
"Well we are gonna fight him and win. Than the girl is as good as ours. Can't you see it now.", said Trunks.  
  
"WHEEEE! She will look great on my tricycle! I just can't wait. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!!!", Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks just sighed and agreed. He decided just ti fight and not argue with Goten over what she would look good on.  
  
The school kids were cheering, ready to see some boohinnies get whipped. It was time for the games to begin.  
  
"Ha. Stupid pitiful fools. You think you can beat me? Dream on!", said Scott proudfully. Trunks and Goten jumped up in the air confusing Scott.  
  
"How are they doing that? I'M SCARED!!", cryed Scott.  
  
"If you don't fight them I will commit suicide. So what do you say?", asked Anna.  
  
He agreed and nodded. He was sweating more than a gorilla.  
  
Trunks and Goten jumped down and beat him up so bad he was crying and calling for his mom.  
  
"MOMMY!!! PLEASE HELP ME! LORD HAVE MERCY!! AHHH!!", screamed Scott. And Trunks and Goten stared at eachother thinking it was time to stop.  
  
So they did. They left Scott looking like a baby bleeding and crying jumped up and ran to his mom. And fortunitly Trunks and Goten's secret of being saiyans wasn't reaveled.  
  
But right when they wish it wouldn't happen, "CHILDREN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?! YOU STUPID LITTLE INGRINTS!!".  
  
It was the principal. He hated fights and anything that had to do with them. But just than...  
  
Anna hopped over to Trunks and Goten and said, "They are with my principal gaylord. They are mine."  
  
"Ah I see. Well than...Carry on!", the principal said. Anna can get out of any trouble!  
  
"Thanks Anna! You are the best! So you ready to go out on our first date?", Trunks asked,  
  
"HEY SHE'S MINE! I wanna take her out first!",Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Boys boys. Don't do this. Fight for me instead.",said Anna.  
  
And Goten and Trunks looked at eachother and winked. They jumped up in the air and began to fight.  
  
Those two boys are something. This fight really never ends does it? The fight for the girl.  
  
Well I have to ask a question. Should I continue their school year? Like make it a saga?  
  
Tell me please. And reveiws are always nice! SEE YA GUYS LATER! 


End file.
